Fishing efforts and aquatic life preservation efforts include a wide range of dynamic variables which may render such efforts difficult and taxing in many situations. Watercraft anchoring on an aquatic body is problematic in many scenarios. Watercraft anchoring is typically a static manual event that hinders dynamic and automated control of the boat. Historical aquatic data in many situations is non-existent. Any type of recording of historical aquatic data is typically manual and labor intensive. Current aquatic data suffers from many of the same frustrations as historical aquatic data. Furthermore, any type of success during an aquatic effort is usually the result of the experience of the angler or scientist and/or that and error.